Suprise anouncment
by DramaQueen127
Summary: its that time of year again...yep, its lemonade mouth's second Rizing star...and Ray has a little announcement to make...DON,DON,DON! want to find out what that announcement is? well read you find out, i hope you enjoy it


**Confession******

By DramaQueen127

Hey there fellow Rayella lovers, just had a what I think is a awesome idea pop into my head and just had to write it down and post it, this out-shot is oddly enough inspired by the interview scene in the hunger games book/movie, it may not seem like it was inspired by that scene, I did twist it around a lot but nun-the-less I hope you like it.

~DramaQueen127~

(Disclaimer)

I sadly enough do not own lemonade mouth or the hunger games but I do own this story plot I hope u like my story ttyl.

**_ ****  
**

Well it is that time of the year again, its Rizing star.

Mudslide crush had broken up after Scot left and the drummer moved, so after that Ray decided he would be better off going solo anyways….well kind of solo any-way, SO, back on subject, right now he was about to go on stage to perform, but that's not all he was going to do on stage…he had a few very important things he needed to say.

He went on stage and up to the mic' sneaking a peek to the side to make sure, she was still there watching.

"hey everyone before I start I would like to say a few things" taking a deep breath he said what he had been dying to say ever sints he laid eyes on that spit-fire half-Asian guitarist.

"Ok I know this may sound….wired and out of character but…I have a confession to make….I'm in love with Stella yamada" there was a strangely loud gasp and in the audience and Stella…

Stella stood shell-shocked, frozen still; she thought she quit breathing for a second there…she probably did stop breathing for a second.

"is this a joke" and "no way's" and even a few "I KNEW It's" could be heard still throughout the auditorium, Stella was snapped out of her trance by her fellow band mates and best friends waving their hands in front of her face and screaming at her.

"Stell are you ok," Mo asked trying not to burst out laughing because she just so happened to know little Ms. Made of steel rock goddess over here has a MAJOR crush on a Mr. bad boy soccer jock front man boy band…and so did the rest of let's see everyone with a brain…except Ray apparently.

"Uh I-I-I don't know did that really just happen?" Stella asked.

"What? You mean did the guy you have been drop dead head over heels crushing on for the past year and a half just declare his love for you in front of everyone? Yes, yes he did. Mo said while right before her and Olivia burst out laughing…the guys were still in complete and total shock.

Stella was at the point of almost fainting, I mean this could not be real…but it was real, WHAT SHOULD SHE DO!

Mo and Livy managed to push Stella onto the stage despite all her protest and panicking.

Once she was on stage she much to her dismay walked nervously over to Ray.

Ray asked one more out of character question.

"the question is…does she love or even like me back"

after about 2 minutes Stella finally responded but not how everyone (not counting MO and Olivia) thought she would…everyone including Ray thought she would smack his head clean off..Or yell at him so loud and so much his eardrums busted, but what she did instead was completely unexpected she came closer…and planted a big ol' kiss right on his lips, and believe me when I say, THAT, WAS, NOT, EXPECTED!

When she pulled away, she asked with a slight smirk "does that answer your question?"

"Uh…um…y-yeah, I think…but…really, you like me back?" Ray asked in shock he never thought that the girl he had screaming matches with constantly the girl who spat lemonade all over him could ever actually even like him as a not-so-good-friend…so truthfully shocked was a understatement.

"ok one would I come out here and kiss you in front of everyone if I didn't and…I don't just like you….I kind of am head over heels in love with you…" Stella confessed, getting everyone in the auditorium to go silent well…almost silent there was gasp's and awwwwwww's heard and a lot of whispering, after about 2 minutes of shock ray finally realized that what she said was real and he was not dreaming but he was in fact frozen and had not said anything in reply for 2 minutes.

once Ray finally recovered from his shock a big smile was playing across his face and he picked Stella up and spun her around, she was was laughing and asking him to put her down before she puked or something, he stopped spinning and let her feet touch the ground but did not let her go

"I have got one more question for you" Ray said smiling and looking into her eyes.

"And what might that question be?" Stella asked smiling back.

"Will you be my girl friend?" Ray asked.

"Hmmm ill have to think about that one….Yes"

The end  
**_**

**I know I know, it's not the usual Love, Hate stuff that a lot of people are so used to, I decided to make this story show off Rayella's soft side, but anyways I hope you liked it.**

(A few shout outs to some of the major fans and supporters of my other story "Shock of a life time")

Alaska Is Beautiful, hey sis I am soooooo glad you like "Shock of a life time" and just to let you know I will try to update sometime soon after Easter, I hope you like this story as well ttyl =)  
**  
Rayella Forever, **hey awesomely random purple zombie slaying zombie rainbow unicorn ninja assassin named Kandy ;) lol I am soooooo happy you are enjoying "Shock of a life time" I love you reviews they are mega super awesome, and just so you know I will try to update sometime soon after Easter, ttyl =)****

Pink Mockingjay, Hey-ya fellow Hunger games fan, I am loving your story and I am soooooo glad you are liking mine, I hope you liked this story as well ttyl =)

**(all reviewers) **I just wanted to say thank you so much for all those awesome reviews you guys have left they mean a lot to me I hope you all enjoyed this story ttyl HAPPY EASTER! =) ****

~DramaQueen127  
**_**


End file.
